Dear Santa, Dear Diary
by Akimichi
Summary: "Peut-être que la seule personne à laquelle je dois parler, c'est à moi-même. Alors apportes moi un beau carnet, que je continues à déverser mes mots, à vomir ma peine, à purger ma colère. Que je commence à me défaire de cette déprime, qui dure un peu trop." Juste des mots, des lettres, des listes, des objectifs à atteindre, consignés dans le journal 2016-2017 de Newt.


11/12/2016.

Cher Père Noël,

J'ai 22 ans.

J'ai des tas d'idées cadeaux, mais ça fait 11 ans que je crois plus en toi.

J'ai des tas de projets, mais plus envie de les réaliser.

Je fais des tas de sourires, mais ils ne sont pas tous sincères.

Je fais des tas de de sorties, mais elles ne sont pas toutes amusantes.

J'ai des tas de blessures, et je suis pas sûr d'en supporter d'autres.

Et puis, je n'ai plus envie de rien. Juste de m'allonger, et d'attendre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi attendre, en revanche. Je n'ai pas de but à atteindre, rien qui me donne envie de me lever le matin.

Alors je me suis dis que peut-être tu pourrais m'apporter un objectif, pour l'année prochaine?

J'ai 22 ans.

Mais je suis pas heureux. Je ne sais pour pourquoi. Il me manque un truc. Un quelque chose.

Pourtant, j'ai des amis, j'ai une soeur, des parents qui m'aiment. Je fais des études qui me plaisent. Enfin, elles me plaisaient au début. Et maintenant, je sais pas trop. Je ne sais plus rien, en fait. Est-ce que je suis censé continuer comme ça ? Avec cette boule dans la gorge et dans l'estomac ?

J'ai envie d'en parler, des fois. Et l'instant d'après, je réussis presque à me persuade que c'est rien, juste une période, que ça va finir par passer.

Sauf que ça ne passe pas. Est-ce que je dois continuer?

Continuer à avancer sans savoir où je vais, continuer à m'auto convaincre que tout va bien, alors que je passes des heures à fixer mon plafond, sans ressentir rien d'autre que ce trou béant dans ma poitrine ? Est-ce que je dois continuer, dans le vide ?

Si oui, alors, s'il-te-plaît, apporte moi du courage.

J'ai 22 ans.

Et j'ai des angoisses qui me paralysent. Elles me font faire n'importe quoi. Comme manger des trucs que j'aime pas, ou vomir alors que je viens de me lever. J'ai les mains qui fourmillent, mais rien à faire de mes 10 doigts. J'ai peur de sortir, et peur de rester chez moi.

Je crois pas que ce soit bien de rester seul chez moi.

Je ne vais pas mourir, et je ne vais pas me suicider. J'aurais bien du courage de le faire. Mais comme je viens de t'en demander, tu peux déjà savoir que je n'en ai pas.

Donc j'attend juste. Je devrais agir, en parler, bouger, mais je suis paralyser, encore une fois. Maman pense que je vais bien, et Sonya n'arrive pas à me faire parler.

Le problème quand on a une jumelle, c'est que, quoi qu'on dise, elle saura si c'est vrai ou faux. Et elle sait que je vais mal.

Mais au fond, je vais pas si mal. Si j'avais un tant soit peu de volonté, je m'en sortirais. J'arrêterais de me morfondre, de t'écrire cette lettre ridicule, et j'irais vivre ma vie.

Mais au lieu de ça, je reste ici, et je la regarde défiler, ma vie.

Pourrais-tu m'apporter de la force?

J'ai 22 ans.

Je suis pathétique.

J'ai 22 ans, et j'écris une lettre à un homme qui n'existe pas. Avant, Maman prenait nos lettres en nous jurant d'aller les poster pour nous. Sauf qu'elle les gardait, bien évidemment. Peut-être que je devrais lui donner celle-ci aussi. J'imagine sa tête. Elle qui s'imagine que tout va bien. Que je vais à la fac tout les jours, que je travaille bien, que je sors, que je bois des fois, que j'ai un copain caché. Elle qui s'imagine que je vis. C'est ce que je devrais faire, hein? Mais non. Je piétine mes projets, mes rêves, sans la moindre culpabilité. Je vais plus à certains cours, et je bâcle mes dissertations. Et le pire, c'est que j'aimerais tout foutre en l'air, pour avoir l'impression d'avoir de l'emprise sur quelque chose. Mais même ça, je ne sais pas faire. Parce qu'être un petit génie, visiblement ça fait en sorte que je sois quand même le meilleur de ma promotion, en foutant rien.

Donc je m'énerve, je casse des verres, et après, je me dis que je suis un bon à rien.

Bordel, apporte moi de la dignité.

J'ai 22 ans.

Et je n'arrive plus à pleurer.

J'ai les yeux secs, et le coeur aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être mort de l'intérieur.

Mais je suis vivant. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me battre pour le rester.

Je suis un foutu connard. J'ai envie de me gifler. Ma vie n'est pas nulle, elle est même bien. Je réussis sans le vouloir, je suis entouré, je suis aimé. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi je me sens comme ça? J'aimerais que quelqu'un voit dans mes yeux, que quelqu'un sache que je hurle "À l'aide" chaque seconde de ce calvaire. Que quelqu'un me secoue, me serre dans ses bras, me dise que ça va aller, même si ça ne va pas. Que quelqu'un fasse en sorte que oui, ça ailles.

Mais si même mon meilleur ami ne voit pas que je vais mal, alors qui pourrait voir? Ma soeur, ouais. Ouais, et elle le sait déjà. Mais elle va si bien, elle est si belle, si rayonnante. Je peux pas lui faire ça.

Ce sont mes poids, mes douleurs, mes conneries.

Mais j'aimerais bien réussir à pleurer.

Tu penses que tu pourrais me rapporter mes larmes?

J'ai 22 ans.

J'habite dans un appartement vraiment bien. J'ai un grand lit, un canapé confortable, une cuisine agréable. Mes amis viennent souvent faire leurs soirées ici, en supposant que je suis content de les voir s'incruster. Au moins, ça m'empêche de passer des heures à fixer ce plafond. Il est blanc, mais à certains endroits, il s'effrite. C'est parce que l'année dernière, la voisine du dessus à réussi à péter un tuyau de sa cuisine et qu'elle a inondé tout son appart. Elle est un peu conne, mais elle est gentille. Elle me fait de la peine. Elle est seule depuis toujours, et elle a 49 ans.

Elle me donne souvent des pancakes, parce qu'elle en fait trop, et qu'elle pense que, parce que je suis anglais, j'adore ça. Elle a raison.

Je suis un cliché. Et comme j'aime pas les clichés, ça m'agace.

Je bois du thé, je suis excessivement poli, je mange des oeufs le matin et j'ai un humour que les gens ne comprennent pas.

Je déteste les préjugés, mais ils sont parfois vrais. Surtout sur moi. J'aimerais ne pas ressembler au British parfait.

J'aimerais bien que tu m'apportes un peu d'originalité.

J'ai 22 ans.

Je suis gay.

Et je suis aussi cliché sur ça.

J'adore les fleurs, le shopping, prendre soin de moi et baiser.

Teresa trouve ça trop bien, Minho trouve ça trop gay. Mais je crois qu'il s'en remettra jamais, du jour où je lui ai dis. Il ne s'y attendait pas, Teresa, oui. Les filles ont un flair. Et je suis cliché.

Maman s'en fout, Papa a mis du temps à accepter, Sonya l'a su avant moi.

Je suis pas malheureux, personne de ma famille ne m'as rejeté, ni insulter. Je n'ai pas subis de violence physique, et je me défends bien si besoin.

Mais je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. Je n'aurais jamais de femme enceinte qui me fera chier pour manger des pommes de terre à 5 heures du matin, ni de pieds gonflés à masser. Je n'aurais jamais de ventre à caresser, ni de main à tenir pour un accouchement. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants qui aura mon ADN et celui de mon amoureux. Je n'aurais jamais de grand mariage hétéro, avec tout le monde heureux et content. J'aurais forcément un cousin éloigné qui me traitera de pédale quand il apprendra, et toujours une grande tante qui n'est pas homophobe _mais…_

Je ne pourrais jamais dire que j'aime Freddie Mercury sans qu'on me dise que je risque de finir comme lui. Je ne pourrais jamais embrasser mon amour dans la rue, sans me faire bousculer. Je ne pourrais jamais lui tenir la main sans récolter un regard malfaisant.

Alors, s'il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu me faire aimer les filles ?

J'ai 22 ans.

Et je ne m'accepte pas vraiment.

Je dis toujours que je m'en fous, des gens, des regards, des mots. Mais c'est faux. Ils me touchent, tous. Leurs insultes, leurs coups d'oeils, leurs capacités à blesser, et leur jubilation quand tu l'es.

J'aimerais vraiment être comme tout le monde. Aimer une blonde, me dire que ses seins sont beaux, que j'ai envie d'elle. Mais moi, j'aime les bruns, avec des belles mains, des beaux yeux et un service trois pièces.

Je pense que ça joue un rôle dans cette déprime abattante.

De me dire qu'en fait, je ne m'accepte pas, et que j'aurais préféré être être hétéro. "Gay et fier", c'est de la connerie.

Je devrais me dire "Allez, on les ignore et on vit" mais j'y arrive pas. Je maintiens ma façade -ma palissade à ce stade là-, et je souris. Comme si j'en avais rien à foutre. Laisse moi rire, mon vieux. J'assume pas.

J'assume pas d'aimer les fleurs, d'aimer le shopping, d'aimer prendre soin de moi et d'aimer baiser.

Les fleurs, c'est pour les filles. Le sexisme a la dent dure. Le shopping aussi. Les crèmes, les savons doux et les shampoings spéciaux, encore pire. Et baiser? Ce que je voulais écrire est trop homophobe.

Les homophobes, Santa.

Tu voudrais pas apporter un peu de tolérance à cette terre? Elle en plus besoin que moi.

J'ai 22 ans.

Et écrire m'as fait autant de bien que les gens le disent.

Ecrire au Père Nöel m'as fait du bien. Est-ce que tu lis bien ça?

Je devrais peut-être acheter un journal.

Je crois que je vais le faire.

Un joli journal, où j'écrirais tout et n'importe quoi, comme je viens de le faire. J'ai fais pleins de ratures, mais je pense que je vais la garder.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a ouvert quelque chose en moi.

Peut-être qu'écrire est vraiment thérapeutique.

Peut-être que je peux continuer à aller un peu mieux, à respirer, à m'ouvrir, sur des pages.

Peut-être que la seule personne à laquelle je dois parler, c'est à moi-même.

Apportes moi un beau carnet, pour Nöel, que je continues à déverser mes mots, à vomir ma peine, à purger ma colère. Que je commence à me défaire de cette déprime, qui dure un peu trop.

J'ai 22 ans.

Et j'ai toujours mal, mais je vais m'en sortir.

Alors, je t'en pris, soit généreux, et apporte moi un objectif, du courage, de la force, de la dignité, mes larmes, de l'originalité, de l'amour (mais pas pour les filles, j'ai changé d'avis, je vais me contenter d'aimer juste ma mère, ma soeur et ma meilleure amie), de la tolérance pour le monde, et un carnet.

Merci.

Newton Ludwig Isaac.

.

* * *

.

 _Alors, euh, voilà._

 _Ça_ _sera la seule fois où je m'exprimerais sur cette histoire._

 _Parce que OUI c'est un nouveau projet._

 _Sous forme de lettres, de journal. Et je veux pas intervenir, pour que vous ayez vraiment le sentiment d'être plongé dans la vie et la lecture du quotidien de Newt._

 _Donc, je remercies d'avance ceux qui prendrons le temps de lire, de review. Je répondrais à toutes, en MP._

 _Merci à mon amour, Neviy, pour avoir validé l'idée de base (un simple OS sous forme de lettre unique au Papa Noël.)_

 _Merci à Soran pour son indéfectible soutient._

 _Merci à Koda, pour tout. Soleil de ma vie._

 _Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à follow si vous voulez suivre ce futur bordel._

 _(OUI il y aura du Newtmas.)_

 _(Bien évidemment.)_

 _(J'ai écouté Queen pendant toute l'écriture.)_


End file.
